


Easier

by themoonowl



Series: A Real Hero [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Mass Effect 1, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: If you wanna read the story of how it got easier for Samed, check out my longer fic:Darkness is your candle.
Series: A Real Hero [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Easier

“It gets easier.”

When Ms. Costa told him that the first time he came to her office, Samed didn’t believe her.

“How does it get easier, when I can’t even convince myself to stop dreaming about it before I go to sleep?” he would ask.

Those memories, the smell of burning flesh, those God-awful screams, while not as frequent anymore, were still there, still haunting his dreams from time to time. _That day,_ while it didn’t hurt as much anymore, while he could have it be just a normal day now…it was still part of him.

And as he walked away from Talitha’s sleeping body, as he told her those exact same words: "It gets easier." …he didn’t mention the scars that she would always carry.

He slapped cool, refreshing water on his face and looked at the mirror. A sixteen-year old boy looked back, his hair long and curly, still wearing glasses, a sad look in his eyes.

The scars that he would always carry, too.

“It really does get easier,” he whispered to the boy in the mirror. It would get easier for Talitha, too. She would carry those scars, but with time, she will grow up a strong, healthy person.

He blinked. A twenty-nine year old man looked back, a scar on his forehead, his curls kept military-standard short. A strong, healthy person.

“Happy birthday,” Samed whispered to the mirror and straightened up. His squad waited outside, and he had more people like Talitha, like himself, to save in this vast galaxy. That was the path he had chosen for himself, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna read the story of how it got easier for Samed, check out my longer fic: [Darkness is your candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576582/chapters/53950888).


End file.
